


The hero's indulgence in the darkness

by sixversion



Series: Horny stories from Hyrule [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, Well almost everyone, do we consider link to be underage? gonna put it as such, link basically has sex with everyone in hyrule, mostly just hylians and gerudo, non appropriate usage of vegetables, since i'm not qualified to write about ritos zoras and gorons biology, since there is this magic that makes everyone want to fuck, some kind of incest i guess, whole lot of sex in different places and positions, you could say that this is kind of non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixversion/pseuds/sixversion
Summary: Ever since he woke up, Link has had this feeling, a hunger for something. He doesn't know for what yet, but he is sure he's going to find out.- - -so basically link fucks his way through hyrule while still kind of doing his mission to take down ganon (but spoilers it might not happen!!11!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this is whole lot of sin 
> 
> i've mostly stick with hylians and gerudo since i'm not qualified to write about zora's, rito's and goron's biology. but if you guys really really want me to write about couple of those then i might write them later into the story. cause like, how do gorons breed?? if you have forgotten they're all male (at least the ones that we've seen in the game) so like. do they just come out of some rocks?? can the males get pregnant?? so many questions that need answering
> 
> anyway yeah, there are going to be a lot of sex; with adults and kids so you've been warned

Link walked out of the Bosh Kala Shrine and he noticed that it had turned into night. Fortunately he had killed all those monsters near the shrine so he only had to worry about the skeleton monsters that popped out of the ground during night. While Link knew he would be able to continue his journey through the night, he wouldn't say no if there was a rest spot near; he hadn't been able to have a moment to breathe ever since he woke up. And he hoped he would figure out the weird feeling that he had.

 

When he had woken up in the Shrine of Resurrection, Link had felt weird – like, more weird than you normally would waking up from a hundred year old nap. Almost everything that moved made his blood rush, making him bite his lower lip. Like there was this deep hunger inside of him. He felt hot.

 

Link didn't know why that was, but he didn't think it was a side effect of the long sleep. Obviously he didn't tell anything to King Rhoam. Link wasn't even sure how he could tell anyone about it really; he couldn't just say ”Oh yeah, I have a hard time controlling myself whenever I see something that moves.” He first really noted the weird feeling when he had felt disappointment when he realized that he couldn't get close to monsters without them killing him, and getting close to wild animals was as hard.

 

The hero pulled out the Sheikah Slate and saw that it was 02:35. Looking to his right, he saw a light coming from the other side of the Proxim Bridge. He had seen someone walking there during the day when he was killing the goblins near the shrine, so Link hoped whoever that person was would be there.

 

 

The guy said his name was Brigo and that he was the defender of the bridge. Many travelers walked through it, so he had taken the responsibility to make sure it was clear of monsters. Really noble thing to do this day and age, Link thought. Brigo also knew quite a lot about the land, he was very willing to give Link directions. Link was also welcomed to spend the night by the campfire.

 

 

After sitting on the opposite side of Brigo by the fire, Link noticed that the weird warm feeling was taking over. His skin felt hot, his blood was rushing to his member, and Link didn't know why. They were just sitting there, but every second he spent around Brigo made him feel weird. Like he needed something.

 

Pleasure.

 

Release.

 

Link's mind started to go foggy; he could only concentrate on these two words.

 

Yes.. Yes. Link needed pleasure, and Brigo could provide that.

 

Brigo wasn't a bad looking man (unless you compared him to Link, but Link was extremely good looking, so pretty much anyone compared to him was ugly). He wasn't even the most muscular man, but he had built. Suddenly Link felt the need to get close to the man.

 

Link leaned back a little, making sure his shirt would rise up, showing his lower abs. He started to make small talk with Brigo; asking about the travelers that passed by, etc. Brigo didn't seem to mind, but Link noticed how his answers were a little hallow, since Brigo couldn't keep his eyes away from Link's body.

 

Link was sure that Brigo licked his lips when he saw Link's hard bulge in his crotch.

 

It's like I have some kind of an aura, Link thought briefly. Or is everyone else need for pleasure as well? But those thoughts went away as quickly as they came.

 

The Sheikah Slate showed 03:45 when Link decided to move next to Brigo. He sat down right next to him, their shoulders touching. They both seemed to be in some kind of a trance, a dream like stage, then.

 

Link slid his hand on Brigo's inner thigh, stroking it. Brigo himself started to feel Link up, starting from his nipples, which made the hero moan. Link moved his hand straight to Brigo's member and started to rub the fabric. He could feel him getting fully hard. Brigo had moved his mouth on Link's neck, giving him little bites and sucking the skin, leaving dark marks here and there. 

 

It didn't take long till Link was on top of Brigo, pulling his pants down. The latter seemed to know what to do, since he took hold of Link's hair and guided his head to his cock.

 

Link was very new to this all, but he knew he needed this. He wasn't completely sure what to do, but his body seemed to know. Licking the cock from the bottom to the top, Link felt his thoughts stop when he got the taste of Brigo's precum. Like a switch had been turned on inside Link, he started to salivate, greedily – and messily – licked Brigo's member.

 

Brigo couldn't wait any longer. He tightened his hold of Link's hair and guided the tip of his cock into Link's mouth. His warm, wet mouth felt amazing. Link didn't seem to mind at all, although he was quite taken aback by the suddenness, and started to bob his head up and down.

 

”Ahh!” Brigo moaned, not even noticing that he started to move his hips. This whole ordeal seemed crazy to him, but right now he didn't care. Brigo had only kissed a girl once when he was little and now he was having sex with a random traveler! But for some reason it felt right. It was like this traveler had some kind of an erotic aura around him, making Brigo horny. He had never felt this kind of need, want for pleasure. He didn't care about anything else at the moment, all rational thoughts had ran away and were replaced by the need of pleasure.

 

Link could tell that Brigo was close; he had now started to thrust his hips up and pull Link's head down, making him almost choke. ”Ohh! Ahh!” Brigo groaned, and soon followed by ”I'm- I'm cumming!” he cried out, holding Link's head down, making him swallow his semen.

 

Brigo was in heaven. His eyes rolled back when he got his release. His whole body went limp, making him blask in post-orgasm bliss. Brigo didn't care what happened next. The feeling was so good. A monster could come out right now and stab him and he wouldn't care. He doubted he could even feel getting stabbed; his whole body had been overtaken by the good feeling.

 

Link pulled back, wiping the corners of his mouth. He hadn't gotten his own release, and noted that Brigo wasn't going to move anytime soon. The hero decided to take matters into his own hands; he _needed_ release. His member was rock hard from sucking Brigo's cock. Taking hold of Brigo's hips, he turned him on his stomach, pulling his ass up in the air.

 

Before he continued, Link glanced at Brigo's face, checking if the man had gotten back on Hyrule but his eyes were still closed, and he was drooling from his sloppy smile. Continuing, Link pulled his member fully out, stroking himself couple of times and then spitting into his hand – covering his cock fully with his saliva, and slowly braced his tip against Brigo's hole.

 

This felt so exciting. Link had never done anything like this before. Brigo was like a lifeless toy right now; Link could do whatever he wanted to him. The thought excited Link. Not wasting anymore time, he pushed in completely.

 

”Hnnnnnng...”, Link groaned at the tight feeling. He had to close his eyes, letting his mouth hang open. It felt so good. Brigo's walls were clamping on his cock.

 

Link started to move slowly, not wanting to hurt Brigo too much. Not that Brigo would feel any pain at the moment, he still seemed to be in his own post-orgasm world. Link wanted to feel the same.

 

”Ehhh!” he moaned when his thrusts started to pick up the pace. Link shifted a little, making it easier for him to pound into Brigo, looking like he was mounting him. The sound of their skin hitting, and the tight feeling made Link lose his mind.

 

”Ahhh!” His eyes felt droopy, and his saliva was dripping from his open mouth to Brigo's back. His hips were moving so fast, it looked like he was a bunny rabbit mating.

 

”Ahhh... Eh....Ahhhh” Link growled. He was so close.

 

It didn't take long till he was shooting his load into Brigo.

 

It felt so good.

 

This. This is it.

 

This is what Link needed. What he _craved._

 

Now that he had gotten taste of the pleasure, he couldn't go back.

 

He didn't want to go back.

 

Link was panting heavily when he pulled out, and then slumped on his back on the ground. He had no idea that pleasure felt like that! Was there more to it than that? Link couldn't wait to find out.

 

After taking a little breather on the ground, Link hopped up and started to dress himself. The hero did have an important mission to do. He checked Brigo again, and smiled a little when he saw the man sleeping. It must've been a first time for him too. While getting himself ready to continue his journey, Link pondered what this meant.

 

Did everyone else have the need for pleasure? Or just couple of people? Or did Link have this kind of effect on people?

 

While the hero knew he should get to the bottom of it, he couldn't help himself to care much about it. He just hoped that he could feel pleasure again and again. He didn't care if Ganon had put some kind of a spell on him the last time they fought – he just wanted pleasure. But, only time would tell that.

 

Turning his gaze to East, Link noticed that the sun was rising. He had gotten little bit of rest so he decided to continue his journey to Kakariko Village. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short one, Link doesn't appear in this one.

Inside Hyrule Castle, princess Zelda was worried. She knew that she couldn't communicate properly with the outside world, not even with Link, but she hadn't realized how little she could see and feel. The princess had felt that the hero had awoken from his slumber, but that was it. Her connection with the Divine Beasts were quite strong, so she had thought that she could be able to see Link's journey, but no. It felt like there was a wall between her and Link.

 

It would make sense though, he had been asleep for a hundred years. Zelda guessed the only reason she was able to talk to him was because of the Sheikah Slate that was so close to him. The princess hoped that when Link would pull the master sword out of the ground, their bond would grow stronger, and that she would be able to know more of what happened outside world.

 

But Ganon could feel the happenings of the outside world. Finally the hero had awoken, and Ganon's plan could get started. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets Giro in the forest near Squabble River.

It was evening when Link glided down from the Dueling Peaks Tower. The hero had gotten sidetracked a lot, which you should blame him; there was so much to see! He hadn't made much progress since he was able to see the Proxim Bridge from the road when he looked back. 

 

Link also noticed a smoke coming from the nearby forest. He must have been so set on the tower that he had completely missed that campsite. Thankfully it wasn't  _that_ far back, so he wouldn't lose any progress if he were to check it out. 

 

 

As he made his way over the campsite, Link's mind wandered to last night. He hoped that someone would be there, that warm weird feeling was creeping up on him again. Link also wanted to find out if the people of Hyrule were just horny people, or because Link had some kind of an effect on them. 

 

 

"Hey!" the man greeted Link. He said his name was Giro and that he was a traveling merchant. Link didn't have much stuff on him, so he didn't buy or sell anything. Deciding to stay awhile and chat with the man, Link sat down next to him, leaning against the tree trunk. They stayed there couple of moments, talking about how dangerous it was to travel these days with so many monsters lurking around. 

 

Link could feel his skin getting hotter, all his blood started to flow to his crotch. He didn't feel like talking. He wanted pleasure. He needed it. 

 

Opening his legs wider, his mouth felt dry. Link was sure Giro had noticed his growing bulge in his pants. Something about the thought of being watched made Link's blood rush even more. 

 

"Say... Traveling alone has its cons. You get kinda lonely. Whaddaya say if we do different kind of business now?" Giro asked Link, licking his lips, his eyes never leaving Link's crotch. 

 

 

The hylian merchant felt hot. When that blond haired traveler came to talk to him, Giro started to feel funny. His member started to grow, breathing became more heavy; all just being around that good looking traveler! With his smooth skin, build body (even though he was quite small) and those blue eyes... Usually when Giro talked to so beautiful people he would stutter and feel insecure, but now he had all the confidence in the world, only being able to think about getting laid. He felt like he could explode in any minute, even though nothing had even started! He couldn't bring himself to question it, he needed pleasure now. Hopefully this other traveler felt the same way. 

 

Link didn't answer, he didn't feel like he could have given a proper answer since his need for pleasure was so strong. The hero quickly pushed his weapons and other stuff far away from them and straddled Giro. Pressing their clothed members against each other drew a moan from both of them. Since Giro was little bit bigger than Link so it was easier for the Hyrule's hero to sit on the merchant's lap. 

 

Giro pulled Link closer to him and started to lick his neck. It was like oxygen for him; Giro sucked and licked it and soon they were face to face. Giro took hold of Link's face; pulling it closer to his. They both were moaning with mouths open, not caring about anything else at the moment. 

 

And for the first time in his life (that he remembers anyway), Link kissed someone. 

 

The kiss was heated, their hands roaming around each other's bodies, all the while grinding their hips together. 

 

"Mmmmmmmmhh", Giro moaned deeply into Link's mouth when their, now fully hard, members met just at the right angle. 

 

"Ahh", Link whimpered, bracing himself against Giro's shoulders, pulling himself away for a second. While all of this felt good, the hero wanted to feel more. He  _needed_ to feel more. Giro seemed to have the same idea since his hands quickly went to their slacks to open them, letting their hard member out. 

 

Link closed his eyes and moaned when he felt the cool air meet his cock. While the fire did warm them up (and it was like +15'C), the wind made everything a little bit chillier. 

 

"Hnnnng!" the hero let out a loud groan when Giro took both of their cocks into his hand and started to stroke them. Link started to move his hips again, creating even more friction. 

 

Letting his head loll back, Link let the good feeling come over him.  

 

"Ah, ah fuck! I - I think I'm cl-close", Giro stammered, his cheeks red and forehead glistening with sweat. His breathing was rapid. Quickening his storking speed, it didn't take long till both of the Hylians came. Link's shirt was saved a little bit by their release, but Giro's jacket now had white stains all over it. 

 

They stayed like that for a moment; both still panting heavily, listening to the nature sounds. Link then gathered up his energy and pulled himself up on his feet. Stretching a little since that position wasn't  _that_ comfortable to be in. 

 

"I, uh... Hope to see you again", Giro breathed when Link was gearing up, ready to continue his journey. Link said he hoped so too. 

 

As Link started to walk towards the mountain, he took out his Sheikah Slate, noticing that soon monsters would pop up from ground. He didn't really care about that, he knew he was able to handle them. He had already forgotten the questions he had when he had embarked on his journey. And even if they would come back, he didn't care if Ganon had put on some kind of a spell on him the last time they fought. As long as Link would get pleasure, he was fine. That was the goal, wasn't it? To travel around Hyrule and get pleasure. Yeah, that was the purpose of this whole journey. That princess had been able to stay alive in the castle for over a hundred years, Link was sure she could wait a little longer. 

 

But there still was a very small part in Link's brain that told him that he should be worried. That maybe this was Ganon's plan to defeat him. But just the thought of Ganon - the most evilest evil of all time and Link's enemy - made the hero excited. His thoughts went straight to things heroes shouldn't do with their enemies, but Link couldn't help himself. 

 

 

He did still have hard time getting close to wild animals - let alone monsters - but Link was sure he would be satisfied with Hylians and their like people. He didn't really care where he'd get the pleasure from. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets Mezer, the traveling butcher.

Stepping out of the Ree Dahee Shrine, Link notices that it’s going to start rain soon. At the same time, he sees a man walking on the road other side of the river. It was noon and the grey clouds were gathering very quickly above the mountains.

 

It had taken quite a long time for Link to kill the two lizalfos that were swimming in the river, not to mention about the bokoblin gang near the shrine. He feels the pent up heat inside him.

 

Quickly jumping down and swimming to the other side, Link shakes the water off of him before going to talk to the stranger.

  
  


“I sell… meat”, Mezer - the traveling butcher - says, clearly not afraid to eye the good looking traveler up and down. He has been traveling alone for a long time and because of the monsters he hadn’t even thought about his own enjoyment that much - at least not until this traveler came to talk to him. As soon as he even thought about getting it on with this guy, Mezer started to get hard. _I guess it has been a long time. Too long._

 

The traveler, Link, had a smaller frame than him. Easy to put him in his place. Concentrating on selling his meats became harder; all he wanted to do was to surrender to his need for release. But he isn’t a monster, so he decides to test the waters a bit, to see if this traveler wants the same as he does.

 

“But.. if these meats don’t interest you… I have this other kind of meat, just for you.”

 

Seeing Link bit down his bottom lip, nodding his head - that’s all Mezer needs for confirmation.

 

Just as it starts to rain, Mezer pushes Link against the mountain wall. Because of the shape of the mountain, they’re safe from the water. They both knew that while rain did stop many travelers from walking outside, there were some who didn’t mind it at all and would continue their travels. That means that someone could walk by them at any given moment.

 

The thought of being seen while doing something so indecent, dirty, made it even hotter.

 

Needles to say, it didn’t take long till Link was bracing himself against the mountain wall.

 

Mezer was groping Link’s ass, pushing their crotches together while attacking Link’s mouth with his. He immediately took control, shoving his tongue inside Link’s mouth, pushing his tongue deeper and deeper. It was messy, drool dripping everywhere - but neither of them cared. It felt too good to stop.

 

The rain muffled other sounds, making them listen the moans and whimpers they make.

 

Link couldn’t take it any longer. He released his hands from Mezer’s back, starting to pull his pants down. Mezer seemed to get the idea, and as soon as Link’s pants and underwear were in a pool at his ankles, the butcher groped Link’s ass again - this time closer to his now bare hole.

 

The feeling of his cock against Mezer’s pants was driving Link crazy. The hard material pulled the skin, making his eyes roll backwards. “Aaahh!” Link moaned in surprise when he felt something touch the rim of his hole.

 

Mezer was now pushing and pulling his rim a little. Stroking it with his thumb, Mezer was able to tell that Link had never taken anything up there, so he decided to use his fingers first. Not giving Link any change to resist, Mezer turned Link around, pressing his face against the mountain wall.

  


“Hnnnng! Ahh!” Link started to moan when Mezer’s spit covered finger slid into him. Pushing his hips back; he wanted more. He seemed to get his message through since only after couple pushes, Mezer added a second finger.

 

Link screamed a little. Biting his lip, Link felt his eyes starting to roll backwards. The feeling, it- it was burning, hurting a little. It felt _so_ good. Wanting more, Link pushed his hips back, helping Mezer to slide his fingers into him.

 

Mezer smirked at that. He was now ready.

 

Pulling his fingers out, listening to the whimper Link made at the loss, Mezer zipped his pants, letting his fully hard cock out. Giving it a couple strokes, spitting into his hands to make it more slick, Mezer rested the tip of his cock against Link’s hole.

 

He had waited long enough. With that, he took hold of Link’s wrists and slid completely into him.

  


“AAAAAAHHHH!” Link screamed.

 

It burned. A lot. Link could feel his walls pulsating, trying to adjust to the cock that was pushing the walls. Soon though, the pain started to feel good. _Really_ good.

 

Mezer started to pull back and push back in with short paces. Link’s walls were clamping down on his cock! It was tight and hot, making Mezer almost already shoot his load into him.

 

“Hnnng! Ahhh! Ohhh!” Link moaned with every thrust. His mouth slack his tongue falls out, making him look like panting dog. He only felt pleasure.

 

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!”

 

Mezer was now picking up the pace, thrusting into him with faster and stronger.

 

Releasing Link’s left wrist, Mezer grabbed his throat, pulling it back so that he could whisper into Link’s ear.

  
“Fuck, you’re so tight, so warm!” He grunted, breathing his hot breath straight to Link’s ear, making him moan even more. Mezer felt his release coming soon so he picked up the pace. “Your ass is amazing; it was made to take a cock.”

 

“Hiyaaahh! Haah..haah!” Link cried out when Mezer hit his sweet spot. There’s no way he can take it any longer, but Mezer has a tight grip on him; he can’t touch himself.

  


 

~~_relax… let yourself be taken… submit…_ ~~

 

 

A voice ranged in Link’s mind, but he was far too deep to pay much mind of who’s voice that might have been. He just obeyed, somehow knowing that if he listened to it he would feel good.

 

Trying to take a breath (with Mezer pounding into him with vigor), Link relaxed his body. _Oh_ . _OH._ Link’s droopy eyes widened, opening his mouth but no sound came. Mezer was hitting his spot now with every thrust. Closing his eyes, Link’s senses became heightened. He spilled his seed against the mountain wall.

 

“Urgh...Haaah”, Mezer was grunting, using Link’s limp body as a toy, trying to reach his end. After few more thrust, he spurt his seeds inside Link.

 

Panting heavily, Mezer closed his eyes. He had never felt like this; it was like he was on some kind of a drug. His body felt weak but good. It felt good everywhere. Opening his eyes to watch as he pulled out of Link, the sight of seeing his semen drip out and trickle down on Link’s thighs almost made him hard again.

 

Sitting down, his back against the mountain wall, Mezer didn’t bother to zip up his pants. He was too tired to do so. Looking up to watch Link pull his underwear and pants up, he wondered when they’d do this again. Or maybe Mezer would pick up any traveler that he’ll meet.

 

Raising his hand a little to say goodbye to the traveling butcher, Link started to wobble his way over to the stable he had seen before he entered the shrine. Because Mezer’s seed was still inside him (and on his thighs) it felt a little uncomfortable to walk, but… Link felt contended. He was full now, filled with a man’s seed. Was this how women felt after they were filled? Did Brigo felt like this after Link had spurted his seed inside him?

 

Link had never known it would feel like this, to be full, to be used and the pleasure that came with it. While he was definitely not stopping being the one who would give, from now on he would have no problem being on the receiving end too.

 

The rain had stopped and the ground was still soft and soggy, the sun was setting soon. Link’s hunger was now sated, but he had a feeling he’d get hungry again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets a woman near the Dueling Peaks Stable who tells him about elixirs.

Link stretches his hands as he walks out of the Ha Dahamar Shrine. It’s just about midnight, though he couldn’t see the stars nor the moon properly since it was little cloudy. It was dim so Link’s attention was drawn immediately to the Hylian woman standing near the pond. Her light illuminated both of their faces when Link got closer. 

 

She introduces herself as Sagessa, talking about how beautiful the world is during night. She also informs him about elixirs; they can be made by using bugs and monster parts. Link’s mind goes straight to stamina elixirs, but dismisses the thought. There is something more important to do now. As Sagessa talks, Link takes a good look at her; the green tunic does cover up a lot of her body, but her tight leggings hug her legs. Link wishes she would wear a shorter tunic so that he would be able to see a lot more.

 

When she gives him the Hasty Elixir their hands touch, sending a spark into both of their insides. It has come to it that even just touching someone’s skin starts to make Link horny. 

 

“Still, looking at that glowing light…” Sagessa breathes, a soft redness covering her cheeks, “you do start to see something romantic about the whole endeavor.” She covers her mouth when she says that, shifting her weight to her left leg not daring to look Link in the eyes. 

 

It appears that their conversation ends there since Sagessa starts to walk back to the stable. Link just watches her walk away, glad that the tunic does show the lower half of her bottom. Just the mere thought about groping her ass makes the hunger in Link’s stomach growl. 

  
  


He did touch himself when he was in the shrine. 

 

After all, the feel of Mezer’s semen dripping out of his hole set a fire in his gut. As he had done the first part of the shrine, Link sat on the ground, pulling the Hylian trousers to his ankles and spread his legs. Fisting his cock on one hand and cupping his balls on the other, Link rested back of his head against the wall. Tried as he might, he couldn’t come. Even though stroking his cock did feel good - it wasn’t enough. Wondering what to do, Link then started to touch his rim while stroking. 

 

“Ghn!” He moaned. He was still very sensitive there and as he clenched and unclenched, little bit of semen dripped out. Scooping it into his fingers, Link used that as a lube (instead of his own spit as he used before) to masturbate. Closing his eyes, Link surrendered to his senses.

 

Without even realizing it, he had started to push two of his fingers inside him. The smell of it all, cool air hitting his private parts and the thought of doing something like this in such a sacred place, drove him over the edge. 

 

“Hyaaaah!” Link whined when he came all over his hand, thrusting his hips upwards a little. 

 

It took him awhile till he was on his feet again. 

  
  


-

  
  


Feeling the familiar heat again, Link starts to walk the way he saw Sagessa go. He has had good time with other travelers, although they were all male, he doesn’t think women would be any different. Walking towards the hay wagon, Link stops when he hears moaning. 

 

Circling the wagon quietly, Link’s eyes widen of what he sees: Sagessa leaning - or rather sitting - against the back of the wagon, hidden by the hay bales, one hand in her pants and other grabbing her exposed breast. 

 

“Nghhh”, she moans her eyes closed, biting her tongue. Sweat was gliding down her cheeks, her hot breath turning into steam in the cool night air. 

  
  
  


“Oh!” Sagessa whimpers when she opens her eyes and sees the handsome traveler she had just talked to standing near her. Redness covered her face even more. To be caught by someone in such an indecent position! But she couldn’t bring herself to stop. It felt too good to stop even for a second. All she could think about was pleasure. 

 

She had immediately noticed how good looking the traveler was and how he was eyeing her, and as their hands touched, it was as if the spark made all of her rational thoughts disappear and replace them with just one thing: hunger for pleasure. She new she had to touch herself, but she did have a little decency to go behind the wagon, away from  _ most _ public view. Anyone could easily see or hear her if they walked by.  

 

“Haah… Please… this feels so good...” she moans, really hoping that the traveler would join her. 

  
  


Seeing the need in Sagessa’s eyes, Link decides to go for it. Throwing his warm doublet to the ground, he pulled her tunic from her shoulders to the ground as well. She decides to help him by shedding her leggings away. Standing now between her spread legs, Link started to grope her boobs. 

 

“Hng!” she moans when she feels his strong hands touch her breasts. Since their faces were so close to each other, she decides to kiss him. It’s needy and messy, Link pushing his tongue deeper and deeper into her mouth, their saliva mixing up together and trickling down on their faces. 

 

It all felt great, but Sagessa needs more. “Ah… please”, she whispers after pulling back. She’s not able to finish her sentence, but Link understands. Dropping his trousers to the ground, he strokes his cock. Eyeing the traveler’s member, Sagessa’s burning becomes hotter. She  _ needs _ it inside her. 

 

“Please.. I need it… put your cock inside me”, she begs as she places her hands under her knees, pulling them back to expose her wet pussy to Link. He is little taken back at the sight: her lips are puffed and her juices are glistening in the night. Not wanting to wait any minute longer, Link guides his head in and then pushes completely in one swift motion. 

 

“Oooh!” Sagessa cries out, but it is muffled by Link’s hand. They are in hearing distance from the stable. Closing his eyes, Link steadies himself. 

 

It feels so great. It’s tight, but wet and hot. Her walls are squeezing him tight, but her juices makes it easy for him to move. 

 

Grunting as he pulls out, Link smashes back in. The squelching sound that comes from Link’s cock sliding in and out of Sagessa’s pussy fills the air. Squeezing her waist, Link leans his head back, closing his eyes. 

 

“Oh! Your cock is pushing so deep inside me!” Sagessa cries out when Link takes his hand away from her mouth to lean against the wagon. “Hnngg!” Link responds. Pounding even faster now, Link can’t help but to let his mouth hang open. He is panting like a dog. 

  
  


Sagessa felt her eyes roll back, her mouth open while she moans with every thrust. It felt so good to have something inside her. Her pussy felt hot, she could feel all of her juices dripping down. Her walls feel stretched but she doesn’t mind. 

Feeling like she’s almost on the edge, she has a feeling that the traveler is too. “Fill me up! Make me full”, she cries, squeezing her walls tighter to make the traveler come.

 

“Oohhhh!” Both cry out the same time when they come. Sagessa feels her insides become full and warm, not caring about the consequences of what it might mean. Letting her legs drop she leans back on the wagon, out of energy.

 

Link doesn’t pull out in a while; to get back his stamina. He… well, he feels empty which isn’t a surprise, he just filled Sagessa up to the brim. He felt tired but Link knows once he regains his stamina he’s going to be as good as new. 

 

Looking up, the dark sky has gotten some orange colors and you could clearly see some of the clouds. Link hears couple of birds singing and flying in the sky. Pulling out of Sagessa, as he clothes himself he can’t help but stare at Sagessa. 

 

She has closed her eyes but her smile seems content. She is fondling her breasts, biting her lower lip as she does so. There are sweat tracks all over her body and as Link’s gaze turns lower, he can see his semen mix with Sagessa’s juices as they drip down from her pussy - which is red from the pounding. 

 

“Ahh…” Sagessa sighs and Link doesn’t want to bother her since she looks very blissful, so he just quietly takes his leave. 

 

Straightening his doublet, Link notices a man standing next to the Stable doors. Link’s not sure if the reason the man stares at him is because he knows about Link’s time with Sagessa or because he wants something from him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets Brokka, a traveling miner who is really into gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me this long to update! I had a bit of a medical mishap and had to be in a hospital most of October. Also this chapter was a butt to write since I just couldn't seem to get my plans into words. Well, hope you enjoy anyway. Next chapter should hopefully be up later this month, but since I'm taking part in NaNoWriMo, it might delay to December.

The sky is turning orange shade when Link trots on his new horse towards Kakariko Bridge. He had met the Twin Peaks stable employees during the night and had gotten himself a horse - which will help his travels a lot. He has named the stallion Cadet; it has basic brown coat with creme spots and a mane. Sagessa he hasn’t seen after their time together but Link doesn’t worry about her. She had seemed like a smart person so she can take her of herself. 

  
  


The soft jumping up and down on the saddle got Link thinking about pleasure again. Sure he had come only a few hours ago, but it seems his needs have gotten bigger; he can no longer be satisfied with coming only once a day. He is brought from his thoughts when he notices a traveler walking on the Kakariko Bridge. Because the only place she could be coming from is Kakariko Village, Link decides to chat her up. 

 

He jumps down from Cadet and guides the horse away from the road, waiting for the traveler to walk to the Stable side of the bridge. 

 

“♪ Stars are sapphires.♪” Her voice is melodious as she sings to herself. The early morning sun makes her short golden brown hair shine, though the giant mountain blocks most of the sun’s rays. She kind of reminds him of Sagessa. Link hasn’t met many Hylians yet, but by the looks of it, it seems that brown hair is the most common color of the hair among them. Which is probably the reason why Link draws so much attention: his blue eyes and blond hair stand out. 

  
  


“... Oh, yikes! I’m sorry!” Brokka cries out of surprise when she sees Link. “I was having such a beautiful daydream, I was completely zoned out… Thinking about rubies and sapphires…” The way she said the last sentence got Link’s attention. 

 

Listening eagerly as she tells him about gems (he already knew he can sell gems, but decides to be polite), Link studies her face. Her pupils seems to dilate every time she says the word ‘gems’, as well as a faint blush comes to her cheeks. Brokka is cute: short brown hair, narrow jaw and while the top part of her body does lack a little, her bottom draws Link’s attention. 

  
  


“Oh! You have gems with you?” Brokka’s eyes widen with excitement. The handsome traveler has been listening her rave about gems, and with her amazing luck he actually has gems with him! Her heart starts pounding faster as they move away from the bridge’s stairs and walk to the side, near the river. For privacy, Link had told her. Sitting down on one of the old pieces of the bridge that has sank to the ground, Brokka squeezes her thighs together. 

 

She has always had a special love for gems. 

 

Brokka has been in love with gems ever since she was a little girl  Her father is a miner and always brought home many different gems and rock from work. Her mother and aunt haven’t been into gems since Brokka’s grandparents were miners as well, so her father had to give gems as a gift  in secret. He even gave gems to Brokka’s cousin, Efi, who loves gems as much as Brokka. 

 

Brokka feels like part of her love for gems came from Efi. Since Efi’s mother (Brokka’s aunt) didn’t like gems, Brokka’s father had to give them to her in secret. Oh, and how happy Efi was when that happened! Brokka had listened Efi’s cries of joy many times in secret. And by the way the furniture always creaked during those times, Brokka assumed Efi always jumped on furniture. But because Brokka always had to eavesdrop her cousin’s gasps of happiness and his father’s grunts (she assumes he made those because Efi was jumping on furniture), she had started to associate gems with the pulsating feeling she gets.

 

So now, as she watches Link pull out an amber, an opal and a ruby, Brokka’s breathing starts to get heavier, and her clothes too warm. 

 

“Oh, they’re so wonderful~!” She breathes out, biting her bottom lip, rubbing her hands on her thighs. She takes the opal when Link offers it to her, gliding her fingers on the smooth surface. It is hypnotizing to look at the pale color so she doesn’t notice Link staring at her, studying her every move. 

 

As the memories of her cousin’s cries, her father’s grunts and her own pulsating feeling, Brokka’s womanhood starts pulsating and her insides are getting hotter. She is craving something, but she isn’t sure what it is yet. 

 

Pulling her gaze away from the beautiful gem, Brokka looks at Link, “There’s a lot of high-quality ore around here… How about using a bomb to make an exciting explosion?” Her voice is more breathy and beguiling than before. 

 

Nodding, Link turns around and sees the ore deposit that is only a few meters away from them. He glances back at Brokka who is still sitting on the rock and doesn’t miss the way she has started to fumble with her clothing. The way the gems affect her, Link has hopes he will be able to satisfy the kindle of flame that has grown stronger inside him again. 

 

Pulling out one of the remote bombs, Link throws it right next to the big rock. As the explosion happens, Link hears Brokka’s husky gasp behind him. Running to collect the two opals that came from the deposit, Link turns back to Brokka. Lowering his head a little, the light blue of his eyes turn almost as dark as the night sky. Squeezing his fists by his side, he decides to enjoy the view for a moment. 

 

Brokka has exposed her breasts and taken off her pants and boots, leaving only her belt on. One hand is fondling her breast while the other is rubbing her clit. Her face is red with pleasure and her eyes are hooded as she stares at Link. She can’t stop. Her senses overflowing and too much for her, she just has to have pleasure, and to be doing something like this in front of someone she has just met excites her even more. 

 

“Ohhh~ that explosion was amazing~! So beautiful gems…” she stammers out. 

 

But she needs more, so much more. She gets up from the rock, turns around and gets on her knees, grabs one of Link’s opals and places it right under her pussy. Lowering her hips till the cool surface of the gem touches her hot and tingling pussy. 

 

“Ohh~!!” he gasps.

 

Link has taken his cock out now and strokes it while watching the show. His arousal is getting hotter as he watches the way Brokka’s hips rock forward and back on top of the gem. Link starts to salivate from the sounds. He won’t be able to use her pussy, but she has another hole that she is presenting to him. 

 

Kneeling behind her, Link isn’t sure if she is paying attention to him. Peeking at her face, he concludes that this is okay for him to do. He knows that his own spit isn’t enough lubricant to take her from behind, but luckily Brokka’s juices are flooding all over the gem. Gathering her juices on his fingers Link starts to lubricate his achingly hard cock. 

 

He needs satisfaction soon. 

 

“Hiyaaa~” Brokka doesn’t stop moving her hips and moans out loud when the hard surface of the gem glides just  _ right _ against her clit. Her mouth hangs open, saliva dripping down as she gazes at the sky. 

 

Deciding that couple strokes is enough, Link shimmies closer on his knees behind her to get in position. Pulling her cheeks apart, her hole is pink so Link assumes she hasn’t done anal before. Pressing his tip against the hole, Link takes a steadying breath before pushing the tip in. 

 

Both of them moan at the same time as Brokka’s ass take him in. It’s  _ so _ tight. He  _ has _ to push completely in, he has to. 

 

“Ohhhhh~” Brokka’s eyes roll back when she has taken Link completely in. The tightness reminds Link of his first time with Brigo. 

  
  


The feeling of her ass getting filled and stretched make Brokka salivate even more. “ _ Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhhh!” _

 

“This- this feels so good!” she screams, the good feeling making her crazy with  _ want _ . Her mind is fuzzy and she is only able to concentrate on the throbbing feeling inside her. Link hammers her ass with such vigor, she starts to make grunts every time he hits her sweet spot. Letting out hot and needy moans when his grab on her hips tightens, Brokka squeezes his cock. 

 

“It’s so g-!” Brokka is not even able to finish her sentence. Spit is flooding out of her mouth, her tears are mixing up with her snot. The opal is slippery from her juices and the cool surface is making her grinding easier, and the wet sounds of her moving is filling her ears.

 

“Hnnng!” Link’s brows are furrowed as she pounds into her. The feeling is overwhelming. Every thrust into Brokka is making his eyes roll back, his tongue hang loose. 

 

Moving to a better position to thrust into her, Link mounts her, getting even more on top of her. His hard thrusts are driving into her in  a faster pace. Looking down, he can barely see the spot where he disappears into her. All he can see is Brokka’s bouncing ass. 

 

“I’m- I’m gonna go insane! I’ve never felt like this!” she cries out. 

 

Link isn’t sure how loud they are, but the sounds they make with every thrust is surely going to draw attention if someone is walking by the bridge. Blood is rushing in his ears are blocking other sounds - and he doesn’t even care if someone would see them. This is just too good. Too good to stop. Her anal walls are squeezing him with every thrust, and the cool surface of the opal gives him a jolt every time his balls hit it. 

 

The sun has gotten up as well, shining her morning beams from the East, and while they are still in the cool shadow of the mountain, the heat from their bodies is keeping them warm. 

 

Kind of intentionally shoving her hips back to meet Link’s thrusts, Brokka finds herself been turned into a panting mess, unable to keep quiet or to stop her moving. Getting fucked so firmly from behind and the overwhelming feeling from the gem- her desire to feel pleasure keeps her going. Giving herself to the moment, can’t help but think about her cousin’s cries of joy when her father gave her gems. Those cries echo in her head, mixing up with her own cries. 

 

Brokka wonders if her father’s gems are more special than other gems. When she goes back home, she should ask her father to gift her some of his gems since he hasn’t done so yet. 

 

The hot indulgence of her and Link’s action was crushing her body; pounding intensely to her core. His cock slamming into her ass and stretching it open, filling her completely while her own cum is leaking out of her pussy on to the opal. The sensation is incredible, something Brokka has never felt before. Something she wants to feel all the time. 

 

Every deep, hard thrust pushes Link’s cock to the hilt inside of her. His balls slapping against the opal and the edge of her hot pussy. He doesn’t feel any shame as he plummets as he lets himself completely give in to the pleasure he has felt the need for ever since he woke up. 

 

The  _ pleasure.  _ The  _ need _ . It’s incredible; a maddening rush of thrill he refuses to let go as he inches closer and closer to his release.

 

“Ohhhhh! I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” Brokka can’t stop moaning as she feels her release getting closer. It’s too much for both of them and as Link buries himself fully inside of her for the last time, he comes. His thick cum pumps deep into the tight embrace of her ass. 

 

“Hyaaa~” Brokka doesn’t have enough energy in her body to hold herself up after her release. So when Link finally pulls out, stumbling slightly and tumbling back to his knees to take a breath, she collapses to the ground, her ass up and head rests on the ground. She has her eyes closed and her tongue is hanging out, close to the ground. 

 

Link can see his cum leaking out from her ass, mixing with Brokka’s cum as it trickles down to the opal and the ground. Her body is glistening in the sun’s light. 

 

Leaning forward a bit, Link steadies his breath. Looking around to see if anyone is around, Link only sees the faraway stable and his horse Cadet eating grass. 

 

As he gets on his feet and pulls his pants up, Link walks walks next to Brokka who still seems to be in her ‘after pleasure’ place. Looking around again, he wonders if he should dress her up - if other travelers walk by the bridge. 

  
  
  


 

 

Jumping on Cadet, Link rolls his shoulders back. As he starts to ride across Kakariko Bridge he glances quickly at Brokka who he had dressed up and placed to rest against the ground. She is sleeping now - guess her first taste of pleasure worn her out. 

 

It’s late morning and Link wonders what kind of adventures await him in Kakariko Village. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has fun with a lonely arrow girl and a sleepy clerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

‘I need arrows’ Link thought as he walks through the doors of Impa’s house. He had made it to Kakariko Village by noon, but it is now already late evening because Link had talked to a lot of the villagers on his way - not to mention the long talk Impa had just given him. The memory of the weird broccoli looking creature who had expanded Link’s inventory lingered on his mind until he shakes his head to get rid of it. 

 

Kakariko Village is a lovely place; safe in the mountains and when it came dark, the fireflies were glowing beautifully. It is very home-like, Link thinks as he walks down the big stairs, noting that Dorian has left his post, leaving Cado all by himself to guard the entrance. 

 

 

_ \--lovely village in deed----- ----- --- -- --- - -- --so many lascivious people---- _

 

 

A whispering voice in Link’s head makes him swallow his spit hard, stopping for a split second. It’s true that the few people he has met here have sparked his interest (also Link has felt their gaze on him), but Impa’s speech still rang louder in his head. Perhaps the guilt of failing before is after all greater than his need for pleasure - for now.

 

Deciding to go buy the arrows and definitely not thinking about his past any longer, he opens the door to the Curious Quiver and is greeted by a beautiful Hylian woman on the other side of the counter. 

 

All the precious thoughts about putting the rescue of princess Zelda and defeating Calamity Ganon first is being pushed aside in the luminous candle light. 

 

“Welcome!” Rola greets him with a smile. Even though the lighting is dim, her dark skin glows in it - and Link can see the light blush on her cheeks. She is wearing the same looking clothes like the rest of the villagers, but there is something different in the way she wears them. Like they seem a bit tighter on her. 

 

“I can’t remember the last time we had a customer in here! Young folks in this village don’t have much use for a bow…” she says the latter in a longing sigh, clearly eyeing the bow on Link’s back. “It’s a thrill to see a young lad like you come into the shop”, she bites her lip and leans forward on the counter, her big breasts pressing on the top. Only if she would open her top coat….

 

After buying couple sets of normal and fire arrows, Rola seems disappointed when she assumes Link is about to make his leave. 

 

Link had read the book filled with rumours in Impa’s house, so he assumes that Rola is the wife of Cado - though he understood that they are kind of separated now. And even if they weren’t separated, it’s not like it would stop Link from satisfying his needs with Rola - or with Cado himself. Satisfying his need is good, right? It’s uncomfortable if he doesn’t do anything about it. It feels good and things that feel good  _ are _ good, right? That’s… that’s what Link thinks at least, so he decides to chat Rola up.

 

“And I’m head over heels for a fine slice of a man that can use a bow!” She tells him excitedly.  _ Oh? _

 

Rola asks Link if he’s up for a challenge: to set the torches near the statue on fire. And as always, Link is never one to back down from a challenge. 

 

As he walks to the statue, he doesn’t bother using the fire arrows he just bought. Instead, Link uses the campfire next to him to light his regular arrows on fire and soon enough, all of the torches are lit. 

 

Quickly heading back to Rola, Link wants to know what his reward is going to be. 

 

As soon as the shop door closes behind Link, the warrior can tell that the mood has changed from earlier. “This feeling… It’s been so,  _ so long _ ”, Rola sighs behind the counter, slowly closing her eyes. Link can see that she has gotten rid of her top coat and belt, making her breasts stand out in the very tight dark blue turtleneck. “The way you took out your bow, so sure and strong…” Rola starts to caress her breasts with her hands, squeezing her thighs together. 

 

“Say kid…” her voice is breathless, “hop over this counter. I want to reward you with more than rupees.” She beckons him, grabbing her breasts through the dark blue top, pushing them together, biting her lower lip from the feeling. 

 

It doesn’t take long till Link is behind Rola, squeezing her boobs and angling his head so that he is able to kiss her deeply from behind her. Grinding his crotch against her bottom, Link’s member begins to harden.

 

“Lean back”, Rola suddenly says. Link leans against the counter and watches as Rola pulls his trousers in his ankles and gets on her knees in front of him. The warm air hits his bare cock which is now hanging in front of Rola’s face. She grabs the base of his cock with her left hand and starts stroking it with her right. 

 

“Mmmmm… it’s so big”, Roans against Link’s now hard cock and starts licking it. Link bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut from the feeling. No one has ever touched his cock like that. “Aaahhhhh~” Link lets out when Rola pushes the tip in her mouth, her saliva and his precum leaking all the way down his cock. Link moans again louder when she starts to take him deeper, making him push his hips to meet her mouth. 

 

Rola hums in ecstasy as Link’s hand grabs her hair, helping her bob her head up and down his length. Her left hand travels first to her breasts and fondles them through the cloth until she has to do something with the fire that is burning inside her. Her bottom is completely bare and her juices have been leaking down on the floor. Rola starts circling her fingers around her clit, trembling a bit by the stimulation. 

 

But both of them crave more. So when Rola notices how tense Link’s abs and thighs are, she pulls away and gets up from the floor. Leaning on the counter, pushing her hips back she spreads her cheeks, presenting both of her holes to Link.

 

“Here”, she smiles lewdly. Her pussy is pink and glistening from her juices. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Link takes hold of Rola’s waist and watches as he disappears into her. 

 

“Oooohh~!” Rola feels her eyes roll back when Link pulls out and plunges back inside her pussy, not giving her any time to get used to his size. Even though she is a bit bigger than him (because she is older than this kid), he has no problem thrusting into her. 

 

“Aaahhh! It feels so great~!” She cries as Link moves his hands from her hips to her bouncing breasts. “Yes, yes, yes! So much better than my husband!” She can’t hold back. It’s been  _ so _ long since she has had any kind of physical stimulation from a man - especially from her husband - Rola can’t stop herself from coming already. 

 

Her walls tighten around Link, making him lose his rhythm for a bit before continuing to slam his hips against her. To be compared to her husband makes the burning inside him even stronger. The slick sound of him sliding in and out of her starts to fog his head. 

 

 

_ \----yes---yes----don’t stop----- --- it feels too good to stop----- ---- --- _

 

 

With every thrust Rola moans and whimpers from the stimulation. “It’s so big! My pussy feels so good!” Even though she has just come, she can feel another one building up with every grunt Link makes. 

 

“Ahhhh~! Shoot inside me! Shoot it all out until you’re completely empty!” she cries out when her walls pulse for the second time around Link’s cock, making him topple over the edge as well. 

 

“Hyaaahh~!” Link cries out, pushing deep inside her, keeping her close as he empties himself inside of her. 

 

“Ahhh...aah..ah… So much semen inside me…” Rola’s eyes are almost close as she rests on the counter, exhausted. When Link pulls out, some of his cum drop on the floor, mixing with Rola’s juices that already laid there. 

  
  


.

  
  


“Evening, master Link!” Cado greets him when Link walks up to him, the moon high on the sky. Greeting him back, Link asks him if there’s any place he could rest. He does feel tired after all that traveling and fighting, and he doesn’t feel like spending another night sitting by a campfire. 

 

Cado tells him that there is the Shuteye Inn, right next to the Curious Quiver, and that Link should go there if he wants to sleep in a comfortable bed. 

 

As Link walks in to the inn, he sees that the painter is sleeping on the floor near the counter. The clerk too appears to be asleep, but he does wake up even before Link has the chance to wake him up.

 

Ollie’s cheeks look soft in the dim light. He asks if the tired warrior wishes to sleep on a regular bed or on a soft bed. Unfortunately Link had spend most of his rupees on the general food store, so he doesn’t want to spend his last rupees to sleep on a soft bed. But there is a way…

 

Quickly glancing to his right to see the painter still asleep on the floor. It’s risky to try to do such thing when someone is so close by, but Link can’t stop himself. Even though he had his need for pleasure just satisfied with Rola, he  _ needs _ even more. Craves it.

 

Biting his lower lip, Link slowly makes his way next to Ollie. Placing his hand on the clerk’s chest and pushing him against the counter, hoping that he gets the message.

 

“O-oh! Y-you… want to pay in another way?” Ollie thankfully keeps his voice down and while he does sound a bit startled, he isn’t stopping Link. “I… ah- I suppose that works.”

 

Ollie’s length is a bit shorter than Link’s, but his girth is bigger than anyone Link has seen. He can feel himself starting to get hard even from being in front of a cock. Taking a hold of the base with his left hand while holding Ollie’s hip with his right, Link starts licking the cock.

 

 

_ \----yes----yes---yes---be a good boy----you need more----you need that cock in your-----mouth------ _

 

 

Link breath is warm and heavy as he takes the tip of the cock inside his mouth. He has never done anything like this, but tries his best to copy what Rola did to him. Ollie seems to be enjoying this from the way he tightly holds his hand over his mouth, trying to keep himself from making too much noise. 

 

As Link started to suck Ollie even more, deepening with muffled groans and pants, the warrior’s hold on the clerk’s hip tightened. Hungry. Needing. Link’s haw started to strain a bit, the relieving feeling of Ollie’s cock hitting the back of his throat spreads a wave of pleasurable warmth over every inch of his body. “Oh, oh~” Ollie can’t help himself from letting quiet whispers escape past his lips, making his spine arch and eyes squeeze shut. Link hums warmly at the noises and feels his own pants start to get tighter. 

 

Bobbing his head up and down, letting the tip rub against the roof of his mouth, even though Link does lack deepthroating skill, Ollie doesn’t seem to mind.

 

 

_ \----yes---yes----yesyes---you need this---good boy----on your knees---- _

 

 

It does hurt a little; his hard cock pressing against his trousers, leaving a wet spot on his crotch. His skin feels hot, sweat drops trailing down his temple as he gazes to the painter. The feeling enhances when Link looks at him. He is right there, sleeping peacefully while Link is swallowing Ollie’s cock, saliva and precum spreading everywhere and about to come untouched. 

 

The Shuteye Inn is filled with wet sounds and muffled whimpers from both the sleepy clerk and the warrior. Ollie’s cheeks are red, thrusting his hips a little to meet Link’s mouth. Link’s own hips vibrate too, desperate for any kind of stimulation, though he might just not need any kind of touching in order to come.

 

Ollie is getting close, Link can tell by the way he grabs his hair tighter. Starting to suck him deeper and fondle his balls, it isn’t long till Ollie bites down his tongue to keep himself from waking up other customers, shooting his white seed in Link’s mouth who greedily swallows it all.

 

 

_ \----good---take it--- ---- ---- ---doesn’t it feel good----so much pleasure---- _

 

 

As Ollie’s tight grip holds his head in place, Link can feel himself going over the edge. As he listens to the voice in his head, his muscles all relax, taking in the smell of Ollie’s semen in his mouth. He hums happily against the cock and swallows the remaining semen in his mouth when Ollie finally lets him loose. Link’s eyes are droopy and he has a faint smile on his lips. He really should listen to the voice more.

 

They stay there for a second, both trying to catch their breaths. Standing up on wobbly feet, Link staggers to the nearest empty bed. 

 

“I- I’ll wake you up in the morning.  _ Though I wonder if I’m awake then… _ ” Ollie says to him, gathering himself and putting his pants back the way they were. 

 

As Link’s head hits the pillow, he is soon embracing the darkness and has visions of big hands traveling all over his body, bringing pleasure by every feverish touch. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets an experienced traveler, Bugut.

The sun is rising behind the mountains as Link rides his horse, Cadet, away from the Kakariko Village. Ollie had awoken the sleeping warrior around 5am, shaking him softly. The air is still a bit cool since the sun’s rays are blocked by the mountains, but Link doesn’t feel tired as he softly bounces on Cadet’s back. 

 

The weird looking green creature - Hestu, if Link remembers correctly - isn’t where Link first met it, so he assumes that it really has started its journey to the Korok Forest - where Link needs to pay a visit in the future. But those thoughts are cast aside when he sees a traveler walking towards him. Guiding Cadet to the right side of the road to rest and eat grass, Link hops off the horse and jogs to meet the traveler. 

 

Bugut is at late middle-aged traveling merchant; he has short brown hair and a grey beard. He’s dressed as many other Hylian travelers, but his clothes seem to be a bit tighter on him. Just by looking at him, Link is able to tell that he’s fit.

 

“You know, I was a mountain climber in my youth”, Bugut’s voice is deep and raspy, making Link swallow hard his own spit as he buys a stamella shroom from him. “I used to eat only stamella shrooms since they give… a lot of stamina if cooked.”

 

Link is tempted to just close his eyes, letting his knees give in and fall to the ground by the older man’s voice. He can feel his cock in his pants starting to twitch when he imagines the way Bugut’s muscles would glisten in sweat while mountain climbing. Parting his lips slightly, Link doesn’t hide the way his eyes glide over the traveler. 

  
  
  


It’s been a long time since Bugut has felt this way. Of course, as a man he has had his urges but at his age he has had to deal with them by himself. He has longed for the feeling of a young mouth around his cock - and this young Hylian boy just might be the answer to his needs. His boyish face is captivating; making Bugut want to just push him to his knees immediately. He looks quite innocent - someone who still has a lot to learn… And Bugut is an excellent teacher.

 

“Say, lad… If you’re not in a hurry, why don’t you stay for a while and let me teach you a few important things?” His voice is deep as he grabs a hold of his belt and pulls his pants up more. 

 

The kid’s sky blue eyes turn a shade darker as he bites his lip, nodding. Bugut looks pleased and as he sees a good rock to sit on, he glances around them, making sure that no one is around them. 

 

Dropping his backpack to his side and leaning against the mountain wall, Bugut lets out a quiet groan as he spreads his legs. The thrill of doing this with someone so young is arousing him already. Licking his lips he orders Link to drop his trousers to his ankles.

 

“Good… now get on your knees in front of me, boy”, Bugut nods, his dark eyes swallowing the young boy’s pale and soft looking skin in the early morning light. His cock seems to be already half-hard.

 

Link nods again and spreads his legs a little as he kneels down, letting the cool air hit his most private places. He looks so tempting there, his soft lips slightly parted. “Now…” Bugut breathes out, taking his cock out. “Why don’t I teach you the basic of how to properly pleasure a man?” He smirks while giving himself couple of strokes, looking straight into Link’s eyes. 

 

“Yeah… Start with licking the length… Ah- yeah, just like that.”

 

Link is holding his cock in his both hands; his left is cupping his balls while his right is squeezing lightly the base of his length. The younger man moans when the smell of the cock hits his nose, making his own cock throb. Licking long strips along the cock, making sure to coat it in his saliva - drool dripping down his chin. 

 

Taking a hold of Link’s hair, Bugut wants to speed things up. “Now, take the tip in your mouth - play with it with your tongue…” He moans when the head of his cock enters Link’s hot mouth. 

 

“Mmmmhmmm…” Link moans, his eyes eager. Massaging the shaft with his tongue, swirling around the underside of the head, Link pushes his head forward. As he does that, Bugut slides his finger around his mouth to gather the saliva to coat his finger. 

 

“Push your hips up a little”, Bugut orders him and leans forward to feel his soft cheeks, and with that - pushing his cock deeper in Link’s mouth. Feeling around to find his hole, circling around the rim, pressing the edge. When the younger Hylian moans around his cock, Bugut groans deeply, relishing the vibration it sends to his cock. 

 

“Ahh…. yeah..! Slack your jaw, focus on breathing through your nose… Just like that, yeah…” Bugut moans as he pushes Link’s head even more down on his cock, and at the same time pushing his finger into his ass. Breathing heavily Bugut starts thrusting his hips forward slightly, hitting the back of Link’s mouth with his cock. It’s easier for him to push his finger deeper into his ass. “Heh, feeling good? Ah.. fuck, your wet mouth feels good around my cock!” 

 

Link moans in answer, his eyelids drooping. The smell and flavor of Bugut’s precum is clouding his mind, not to mention the feeling of his finger in his ass, stretching him open with only one finger… He is already hard himself, his cock bouncing around with his hips moving. When he feels Bugut withdrawing his finger, Link whines. 

 

Why did he take it out? It feels so good to be filled…

 

“Ah… don’t worry, you see…” Bugut tells him, reaching for something in his bag. “To properly please men… you gotta have a good pussy..” Looking up, Link sees him holding one of his carrots he was selling. Just the mere thought of what he’s going to do with it is making Link’s hole pulsate around nothing. 

 

Bugut once again gathers saliva and precum that’s dripping from Link’s mouth to lube the carrot up. Reaching forward again and taking Link’s hair in his hand, Bugut pushes his nose against his base. 

  
“C'mon, thrust your hips out more…” Link feels the cold and thin tip push easily through his hole and starts gasping when the carrot gets deeper and deeper, getting bigger all the time. It’s long enough to hit a good spot inside him, making his eyes roll back at the feeling, not being able to stop himself from coming already.

 

Right now Link can barely be in control of his movements. His tongue is slack around the dark cock in his mouth, drool and precum leaking heavily from his mouth to his chin and to the ground. His eyes are rolled backwards, his hips twitching in the cool air - his white semen on the ground though his cock is still hard.

 

“Yeah, yeah..! Ah… Like that! Your pussy needs to become more like a woman’s”, Bugut groans, letting go of the carrot in Link’s ass when it’s all the way on - only the green leaf showing. Taking a hold of Link’s head with his both hands, he starts to push hotly into his mouth. 

 

“It’s important to remember to move your head. And to learn to move your hips at the same time”, he tells Link, moaning when Link listens to his orders. Releasing his head and leaning back, he let’s Link do all the work. His mouth is hot and slick, sucking his cock with hollowing his cheeks, trembling as he tries his best to move his hips at the same time. 

 

The pleasure is amazing, but Bugut can’t hold himself any longer. Squeezing his eyes shut, grabbing Link’s hair when his release comes, holding the boy’s nose right against his stomach. The boy moans too, his mouth filling with hot semen, whining when he comes for the second time.

 

“Ah…” Bugut breathes out. Opening his eyes he turns to look down on the boy. His eyes are still hooded and Bugut swears quietly when he feels him swallowing his semen. Pushing his head finally off from his cock, Bugut stands up and puts his cock back in his pants. Link is laying on the ground with his ass up, the base and leaf of the carrot visible in his ass. Deciding to toy with the boy a little more, Bugut smirks when he whines as he starts moving the carrot. 

 

“You can keep the carrot, free of charge.”

 

It takes Link a good while to gather himself and get up standing. He starts to reach for the carrot but stops. Should he take it out? It feels so good to be filled up… As he crouches down to pull up his pants, the carrot shifts inside him, making him gasp in pleasure. There is really no reason to remove it… Pulling his pants up, Link breathes heavily as he walks back to Cadet. 

 

“Aahhh~” Link moans when he sits down, the tip of the carrot rubs his spot. Traveling like this will definitely be slower, but a lot more pleasurable. Setting his sight on the road ahead, the blush on his cheeks is not from the cool air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap was requested by sato from twitter! and that carrot thing was inspired by maru. thanks guys. you can find me on twitter @sixdotsix - it's basically my personal handle. if everything goes according to my plans, Link's journey should be: fort hateno-hateno village-duelin peaks stable-back to kakariko village. - at least for now. 
> 
> idk when the next chapt will be done, but!! my school ends in about three weeks so after i'm done with it, i'll have more time to write! 
> 
> also do you guys want to get straight to business and not do any kind of storytelling at the start?


End file.
